Girls und Panzer Timeline
Work in Progress. Please do not edit unless necessary Early events 1920s *Ooarai Girls High School Sensha-Dō club is created.Episode 7 (mentionned by Yuzu) 1933 * The Tank Ralley event occurs at Monte Carlo.Anzio OVA (on the book the Saemonza read) 1939 * The film "Introduction to Sensha-dō" is released.Episode 1 (during the introduction on the lower right part of the film title) 20 Years Before GuP *Ooarai Girls High School Sensha-dō club is disbanded and their tanks sold or scrapped.Episode 7 (mentionned by Hana) Around 17 Years Before GuP *'January 1st:' Anzu Kadotani is born in Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old *'January 17th:' Kay is born in Sasebo, Nagasaki Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old *'January 31st:' Katyusha is born in Abashiri, Hokkaidō Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old *'May 5th:' Momo Kawashima is born in Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old *'July 1st:' Maho Nishizumi is born in Kumamoto City, Kunamoto Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old *'September 17th:' Darjeeling is born in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old *'September 23rd:' Chiyomi Anzai is born in Toyota, Aichi Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old *'October 3rd:' Yuzu Koyama is born in Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old *'Unspecified:' ** Galette is born.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Hoshino is born in Shimotsuma, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Madeleine is born.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Midoriko Sono is born in Tsukuba, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Piyotan is born in Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Naomi is born in Sasebo, Nagasaki Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Nonna is born in Abashiri, Hokkaidō Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Satoko Nakajima is born in Suzuka, Mie Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Suzuki is born in Oyama, Suntō District, Shizuoka Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old ** Tsuchiya is born in Motegi, Haga District, Tochigi Prefecture.All these girls are 3rd years so technically 17yrs old Around 16 Years Before GuP *'January 10th:' Takako Suzuki is born in Tsukuba, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'March 6th:' Erika Itsumi is born in Hitoyoshi, Kunamoto Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'June 6th:' Yukari Akiyama is born in Tsuchiura, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'June 18th:' Riko Matsumoto is born in Tsukuba, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'June 22nd:' Saori Takebe is born in Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'September 1st:' Mako Reizei is born in Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'September 12th:' Pepperoni is born in Mashiko, Haga District, Tochigi Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'October 23rd:' Miho Nishizumi is born in Kunamoto City, Kunamoto Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'November 15th:' Takeko Nogami is born in Tsukuba, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'December 3rd:' Kiyomi Sugiyama is born in Ushiku, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'December 8th:' Kinuyo Nishi is born in Minato District, Tokyo Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'December 10th:' Assam is born in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'December 16th:' Hana Isuzu is born in Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'December 19th:' Hina is born in Tsukuba, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old *'Unspecified:' ** Alisa is born in Sasebo, Nagasaki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Eclair is born.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Emi Nakasuga is born in Germany.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Hitomi Yuzumoto is born in Kunamoto City, Kunamoto Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Kita is born.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Koume Akaboshi is born.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Moyoko Gotou is born in Tsukuba, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Nekota is born in Hokota, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Noriko Isobe is born in Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Nozomi Konparu is born in Tsukuba, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old ** Yusa Chihiro is born in Kumamoto City, Kumamoto Prefecture.All these girls are 2nd years so technically 16yrs old Around 15 Years Before GuP *'July 10th:' Orange Pekoe is born in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old *'Unspecified' ** Akebi Sasaki is born in Hitachinaka, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Alina is born.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Aya Oono is born in Kasama, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Ayumi Yamagou is born in Omitama, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Azusa Sawa is born in Hitachinaka, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Fukuda is born.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Karina Sakaguchi is born in Hitachinaka, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Nina is born.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Momoga is born in Toride, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Saki Maruyama is born in Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Shinobu Kawanishi is born in Hitachinaka, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Taeko Kondou is born in Kitaibaraki, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old ** Yuuki Utsugi is born in Hitachinaka, Ibaraki Prefecture.All these girls are 1st years so technically 15yrs old Around 10 Years Before GuP *Miho & Maho used to play and go fishing with their Panzer II.GuP der Film (Miho & Maho Flashback) **Sometimes Nishizumi sisters were scolded by a young girl.MLLSD (Web Edition) "That Kid" (Flashback) Between 10 & 5 Years Before GuP *Mako had a big dispute with her mother, just before her parents died in an accident.Episode 7 (Saori mentions that Mako's parents were killed in a accident when she was in elementary school) (as Mako is in High School 2nd grade (11th Grade in total) Elementary School is between 1st and 6th Grade so between 5 and 10 years ago) *Takako meets Hina in elementary school.Anzio OVA (Caesar mention that she knew Hina in elementary school) (as Caesar is in High School 2nd grade (11th Gradel) Elementary School is between 1st and 6th Grade so between 5 and 10 years ago) 6 Years Before GuP Miho's first Friendship *''Little Army 1 Arc'' **Kuromorimine Girls High School led by Maho Nishizumi defeats the German team during the international summer tournament.Little Army Chapter 1 ***During the match against Germany Maho shot the opposing team's flag tank which came to rescue one of Kuromorimine's tank which was in danger and out of range of the rescue teams.Little Army Chapter 5 **Miho attends an elementary school in Kumamoto City. ***Befriends Hitomi Yuzumoto, Yusa Chihiro and the German exchange student Emi Nakasuga. ***All four friends form a Sensha-dō team.Little Army Chapter 1&2 **Emi confessed to Miho that she hated Maho revealing her that her sister was in the tank that Maho shot and became distant to Miho.Little Army Chapter 4 **Emi announced that she will return to Germany due to her sister ending up the exchange program because of her defeat in the summer tournament, but she can't leave until the end of the scholar year.Little Army Chapter 4&5 **Miho proposed to Emi a match against Maho to understand her better, but Emi only sees an opportunity to avenge her sister by defeating Maho.Little Army Chapter 5&6 **Miho and her friends lost the duel against Maho. After the match Emi confronted Maho about her actions against Germany. Later Maho is confronted by her sister about what Emi said, responding that she only applied the Nishizumi Style.Little Army Chapter 6 **Miho then confronts her mother, asking if Maho's actions were necessary. Much to Shiho's disappointment she answers that is the way of the Nishizumi Style.Little Army Chapter 7 **Maho explains to Miho that as long as she is the inheritor of Nishizumi Style she will carry the burden as Miho can practice her own style. Emi overheard the conversation and began to change her opinion about Maho.Little Army Chapter 7 **A few days later Maho left Kunamoto City aboard Kuromorimine's Schoolship.Little Army Chapter 7 **Miho and her friends continued to practice sensha-dō on the Nishizumi's grounds until Emi finally leaves Japan back to Germany.Little Army Chapter 8 **Emi Nakasuga returns to Germany to pursue Sensha-dō. Vows to find her own way and to ride tanks with Miho once more. **Miho Nishizumi decides to pursue Sensha-dō, despite her disagreements with the Nishizumi Style. 4 Years Before GuP *'59th Sensha-dō Tournament' **Chi-Ha-Tan Academy is defeated in the first round by an unknown opponent.Gekkan Senshado Magazine (mentionned at the end of the match. Saying that Chi-Ha-Tan CHARGE tactic brought them nothing but defeat in 1st round for the last 4 years) *Maho stopped to bath with her mother.MLLSD Vol.6 - Chapter 36 - Ah, The Mothers' Side? Desu! (Shiho accidentally reveals that she bathed with her daughters till their 13th year.) 3 Years Before GuP *'60th Sensha-dō Tournament' **Chi-Ha-Tan Academy is defeated in the first round by an unknown opponent.Gekkan Senshado Magazine (mentionned at the end of the match. Saying that Chi-Ha-Tan CHARGE tactic brought them nothing but defeat in 1st round for the last 4 years) *Miho stopped to bath with her mother.MLLSD Vol.6 - Chapter 36 - Ah, The Mothers' Side? Desu! (Shiho accidentally reveals that she bathed with her daughters till their 13th year.) Around 2 Years Before GuP *Anzu, Momo & Yuzu joined the Student Council.Episode 8 (Yuzu mentions to Miho that their on the Student Council since their 1st year so as they're 3rd years it happens 2 years ago) *'61st Sensha-dō Tournament' **Chi-Ha-Tan Academy is defeated in the first round by an unknown opponent.Gekkan Senshado Magazine (mentionned at the end of the match. Saying that Chi-Ha-Tan CHARGE tactic brought them nothing but defeat in 1st round for the last 4 years) 1 Year Before GuP Erika's first year at Kuromorimine *''Phase Erika Arc'' **Erika Itsumi attends at Kuromorimine Girls High School.Phase Erika Chapter 1 ***She reunited with one of her elementary school friend Leila Rou.Phase Erika Chapter 1 **All newcomers assists to the Entrance Ceremony and are taken care by the Vice Commander Maaru Ren.Phase Erika Chapter 1 ***All first-year took part in a Training Match.Phase Erika Chapter 1 **Maaru Ren resigns as the Vice-Commander, being replaced by Miho Nishizumi.Phase Erika Chapter 1 **Erika contests Maho's decision of naming Miho the Vice-Commander.Phase Erika Chapter 2 **Maho proposes a match between Erika and Miho for the place of Vice-Commander.Phase Erika Chapter 2 ***Miho teams up with Koume Akaboshi while Erika teams up with Leila Rou.Phase Erika Chapter 3 **Erika wins the match, but steps down on Maho's proposition of becoming the Vice-Commander.Phase Erika Chapter 4 Ending the previous Tournament *''Anime Arc'' **[[62ⁿᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament|'62nd Sensha-dō Tournament']] ***Maginot Girls' Academy is defeated in the first round by an unknown opponent.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4 (mentionned by Eclair) ***Chi-Ha-Tan Academy is defeated in the first round by an unknown opponent.Gekkan Senshado Magazine (mentionned at the end of the match. Saying that Chi-Ha-Tan CHARGE tactic brought them nothing but defeat in 1st round for the last 4 years) ***Kuromorimine Girls High School is defeated by Pravda Girls High School in finals. Ending their nine years victory streak.Episode 7 (Miho Flashback) ****During the match Miho abandoned the flag tank, to rescue her schoolmates from drowning, leaving it uncommanded and undefended. **Miho is severely reprimanded by her mother for not carrying out the Nishizumi Style. 4 Months Before GuP Maginot's Internal Struggle *''Maginot Arc'' **Eclair, a second year student of Maginot Girls Academy, tired of all the school's consecutive losses confronts her commander Madeleine blaming Maginot's defense doctrine that precognizes more mobile tactics.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4 ***She provokes Madeleine in a duel for the head of the Sensha-dō Team, telling her that Maginot will continue to lose if they keep using those tactics. Madeleine accepts the duel.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4 **Eclair wins the duel against Madeleine and thus the commandership of the Sensha-dō Team.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4 **Eclair faces internal struggles from other students that don't accept neither her command or her tactics.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 ***Fondue, another Maginot student, comes to Eclair's office and nearly self-proclaims herself as the Vice-commander, Eclair accepts.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 **Madeleine visits Eclair in her office to announce that she is quitting Sensha-dō.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 ***Madeleine's departure causes many students (especially 3rd years who remained loyal to Madeleine) to quit, leaving the team in shambles.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 **Eclair doesn't let this drawback affect her and promises to make Maginot great again.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 4.25 Unspecified Miho's Desertion *''Anime Arc'' **Miho runaways from Kuromorimine Girls' High School and sensha-dō. **Miho chooses to transfer to Ooarai Girls High School because of its inactive Sensha-dō club. Anime events Before the Tournament Ooarai's Girls High School on the Razor Egde *''Anime Arc'' **The MEXT plans to consolidate schools and shut down those with poor performances first, in order to alleviate the strain on their budget.Episode 9 (Flashback) ***Ooarai Girls High School has lost many students recently. Additionally it has failed to distinguish itself from others schools, and thus is a prime candidate for being shut down by MEXT.Episode 9 (Flashback) **The Ooarai Student Council is summoned to the MEXT office by Renta Tsuji to be informed of the upcoming closure of their school.Episode 9 (Flashback) ***The Student Council President, Anzu Kadotani, as a last resort, bargins with Tsuji: saying that she will reactivate the Ooarai Sensha-dō team. Anzu claims that the MEXT wouldn't close the school that won the next Sensha-dō Tournament.Episode 9 (Flashback) ****Renta Tsuji acknowledges the agreement, but never explicitly accepts it, nor is it documented.Girls und Panzer der Film **Ooarai Sensha-dō club is reactivated after 20 years of inactivity. You can't escape Sensha-Dō Miho !!! *''Anime Arc'' **'April 8th:' Miho transfers to Ooarai Girls High School.Episode 1In Japan the academic year begins in April. **On her first day Miho befriends Saori Takebe & Hana Isuzu.Episode 1 **Once the Student Council learn that an heiress of the Nishizumi Style is among the students, they try their best to enlist Miho in Sensha-dō club.Episode 1 ***Anzu Kadatoni approaches Miho Nishizumi and instructs her to select Sensha-dō as her extracurricular activity, much to the dismay of the latter. **The time for students to choose an Extracurricular Activity has come.Episode 1 ***Sensha-dō club is introduced to students by the Student Council in a presentation at the gymnasium, in order to recruit members.Episode 1 ****The promotional film makes an impact on several future members. **Miho is summoned by the Student Council for not choosing Sensha-dō.Episode 1 ***Ultimately Miho decides to join first due to the (implied) threat of reprisal from Student Council and second by seeing how her friends defended her.Episode 1 Rebirth of Ooarai's Sensha-Dō *''Anime Arc'' **The Student Council gathers only 21 students (them included), far below their expectations.Episode 1 **As only one tank was found in the former Sensha-dō club hangar, a Panzer IV in a pityful state, the Student Council sent the freshly recruited members to look for new tanks.Episode 2 ***In the search Hana, Saori & Miho met Yukari Akiyama and found a Panzer 38(t) in the forest due to Hana's sense of smell.Episode 2 ***Members of the former Volleyball club found a Type 89 in a cave dug on a cliff.Episode 2 ***Members of the Reki-jo club found a StuG III in the bottom of a swamp.Episode 2 ***The 1st years students found a M3 Lee in a cage that served as shelter by rabbits.Episode 2 **Once having returned to the Sensha-dō hangar each tanks are assigned:Episode 2 ***Panzer IV is assigned to Miho and her friends as Team A (future Anglerfish Team).Episode 2 ****Miho Nishizumi, Hana Isuzu, Saori Takebe and Yukari Akiyama. ***Type 89 is assigned to the former Volleyball club members as Team B (future Duck Team)Episode 2 ****Noriko Isobe, Shinobu Kawanishi, Taeko Kondou and Akebi Sasaki. ***StuG III is assigned to the Reki-jo club members as Team C (future Hippo Team)Episode 2 ****Caesar, Erwin, Oryou and Saemonza. ***M3 Lee is assigned to the 1st years as Team D (future Rabbit Team)Episode 2 ****Azusa Sawa, Yuuki Utsugi, Karina Sakaguchi, Saki Maruyama, Aya Oono and Ayumi Yamagou. ***Panzer 38(t) is assigned to the Student Council members as Team E (future Turtle Team)Episode 2 ****Anzu Kadotani, Momo Kawashima and Yuzu Koyama. **All teams cleaned up their tanks before the arrival of the future instructor.Episode 2 **Miho meets Mako Reizei on the way to school.Episode 2 **The new instructor Captain Ami Chōno of the Sensha-dō Training Ground of the JGSDF makes a spectacular entry.Episode 2 **For their first exercise Captain Chōno organizes a mock battle between the five teams.Episode 2 ***During the training match all team seemed to team up against Team A.Episode 3 ***Team A picked-up Mako in the middle of the match who was skipping class. ***Team A won the match. **While in hot bath, Saori convinces Mako to enlist Sensha-Dō. The future Anglerfish team is complete. St. Gloriana Training Match *''Anime Arc'' **St. Gloriana Girls High School accepts a challenge match from Ooarai Girls' High School. **During the briefing for the upcoming match Miho Nishizumi is appointed Overall Commander of the Sensha-dō team. If she fails she will have to do the Anglerfish Dance at the Summer Festival. **St. Gloriana's carrier dock at Ooarai Habour. **The friendly match opposing St. Gloriana and Ooarai begins. ***St.Gloriana wins the match without suffer heavy losses.Episode 4 **'July:' As they lose the match Miho and her friends (joined with the Student Council under Anzu's decision) have to perform the Anglerfish dance during the Summer Festival.Ibaraki Summer Festival begins in July **Mako go to see her grandmother. **Hana meets her mother that faints when she learns that her daughter is practicing Sensha-dō. ***Hana is expelled from her house by her mother due to her refusal to quit Sensha-dō. **Darjeeling sent to Miho a tea set that she only sends to her most valuable opponents. Maginot Training Match *''Maginot Arc'' **Maginot Girls' Academy lost a training match against Saunders Girls High School.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 1 **After losing to St. Gloriana, the Student Council launchs others requests for a training match, but all were unsuccessful due to the Nationals getting close. **In order to keep the team fresh the Student Council organised 2 vs. 2 mock battles while Miho was summoned to their office. ***Miho's first impression is that the rest of the team will not improve if they keep training within the school, they need to fight real opponents. ***During the mock battle the Panzer IV is constantly shot down without Miho's commandership and Saori's inability to act as a tank command. **Once the mock battle is finished the Student Council announced to the rest of the team that they plan to do another training match. **The Maginot's Sensha-Dō club change of policy 4 months ago caused massive disturbances that still last in the present days.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 2 **Eclair's authority is often undermined especially by Galette, a follower of the former Sensha-Dō commander who never accepts her authority. **Eclair wondering why her style doesn't work, keep watching the footage of their previous training match against Saunders to find out what's wrong. She tasked Fondue to find her a training match before the Nationals begins. **Fondue returns to Eclair with a training match request from Ooarai Girls High School. ***Eclair eager to show the values of her Saint-Cyr style (a mobile strategy opposed to traditional Maginot's defensive tactics) in real combat accepts Ooarai's offer of a training match. **Momo announces the rest of the Student Council that Maginot Girls' Academy has accepted their training match offer. **Ooarai girls keep training for the upcoming match.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 3 **Fondue gives Eclair the data she gathered about Ooarai, this getting her more and more excited when she learns that a Nishizumi Style relative attends the school. **Eclair summons a strategy meeting with all tank commanders for the upcoming match against Ooarai. **During a training Eclair begins to be aware of the limits of Mobile Warfare (especially from Galette) as French tanks aren't suitable for mobile tactics. **Ooarai's schoolship departed from Ooarai's harbor.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 5 **Ooarai's schoolship docks at Maginot's harbor (in Shizuoka Prefecture), then reach Maginot's training fields (in Yamanishi Prefecture). **Eclair meets Miho as part of the greetings. ***Once left Eclair swears to defeat Nishizumi Style. **Each team have their strategy meeting before the match. ***Miho still thinking that Maginot still use defensive tactics plan to encircle them and strike their back armor. ***Eclair intends to make Ooarai thinks that Maginot hasn't change their tactics. **The match between Maginot and Ooarai begins. ***Maginot lost the match, but not without inflicting heavy losses to Ooarai.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 6 to 10 ***Eclair congratulates Miho, but is still frustrating by her defeat.Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! Chapter 10 ***Ooarai owns their first victory. En route for the Tournament Tournament's Premices *''Anime Arc'' **The 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament begins. ***The Tournament Lottery begins: ****Miho sort the Number 8 that places Ooarai to fight Saunders Girls High School on the 1st round. ****Katyusha complains to Nonna that she's the only small girl accompanied with a tall one, but she will revise her judgement at the view of Aki with Mika and Fukuda with Tamada.MLLSD (Web Edition) "Minimum" **While enjoying a pleasant moment in the Leclerc Tank Café, Anglerfish Girls got a quarrel with Kuromorimine's Vice-Commander Erika Itsumi.Episode 5 **Yukari use a Sunkus supply ship to infiltrate Saunders Girls High School's carrier as a student to gather information. Her mission is a success, but her cover was blown had to flee. **Miho, Hana, Saori and Mako worried about not seeing Yukari at school nor being able to join her on their way back home. ***They meet Yukari's parents in their barbershop and then discover her room. ***They learn from her mother that she hasn't any friends due to her tank geek attitude. ***Yukari finally gets home and shows her intelligence data to the others. **Ooarai girls keep training for the 1st round. ***Hana, Saori, Yukari and Mako keep training without Miho, thinking they're a burden to her. ***Before their match against Saunders, the Ooarai girls go buying swimsuit and spend a day to the beach. Unfortunately a heavy rain foils their plans.OVA 1 ***The Student Council lent the East Fuji Training Camp for camping, barbecue and training for the future match.OVA 2 ***Ooarai Girls High School get their Sensha-Dō uniform and definitive Team names. Beginning of Matches Tournament - 1st Round *''Anime Arc'' **The match between Viking Fisheries High School & Koala Forest High School occurs.Episode 6 (on Student Council bracket. We can assumes that these matchs occurs before the one with Saunders. The matchs' order isn't revelant) ***Viking eliminates Koala and goes to quarter-finals.Gekkan Senshado Magazine **The match between Jatkosota High School & Blue Division High School occurs. ***Jatkosota eliminates Blue Division and goes to quarter-finals. **The match between St. Gloriana Girls High School & BC Freedom High School occurs. ***St. Gloriana eliminates BC Freedom and goes to quarter-finals. Gekkan Senshado Magazine ***After the match ends, Darjeeling rushed to see Ooarai's match.Gekkan Senshado Magazine (this match take place just before Ooarai's one because once she defeats BC Freedom, she rushed to see the match Ooarai vs. Saunders) **Before the match Ooarai girls are invited by Kay, Alisa & Naomi for lunch at Saunders' camp. ***Kay recognizes "Sgt. Oddball". **The match between Ooarai Girls High School & Saunders Girls High School begins. ***Ooarai eliminates Saunders and goes to quarter-finals.Episode 6 **Alisa will be reprimanded for her eavesdropping. **Mako's grandmother is hospitalized. ***Maho lend their Fa 223 Drache to permit Mako and Saori to quickly reach Ooarai's hospital. **The match between Pravda Girls High School & Bonple High School occurs.Episode 6 (mentions after the match by Momo "Pravda High's 1st match is tomorrow and Black Forest Girls' School's the day after") ***Pravda eliminates Bonple and goes to quarter-finals. **The match between Kuromorimine Girls High School & Chi-Ha-Tan Academy occurs. ***Kuromorimine eliminates Chi-Ha-Tan and goes to quarter-finals. **The match between Anzio Girls High School & Maginot Girls' Academy occurs.Episode 6 (on Student Council bracket. We can assumes that these matchs occurs after KMM's one as there's no designated winner. The matchs' order isn't revelant) ***Anzio eliminates Maginot and goes to quarter-finals.Anzio OVA (mentionned by Momo and on the white board) **The match between Yogurt Academy & Waffle Academy occurs. ***Yogurt eliminates Waffle and goes to quarter-finals.Gekkan Senshado Magazine 1st Round & Quarter-finals Interlude *''Anime Arc'' **Hana, Miho & Yukari pay a visit to Mako and her grandmother.Episode 7 ***On the way back to the carrier, Saori tells Miho the story about Mako's parents. **On their lunch on the tank hangar, Miho explain her teammates why she quit Sensha-Dō back at Kuromorimine. **Ooarai girls train for the upcoming match against Anzio. ***After their training everyone solicit Miho for everything and nothing, her teammates offer their help lighten Miho's burden: ****Yukari will take care of all mechanical questions. ****Mako will take care of all driving questions. ****Saori will take care of all relationship questions. ****Hana will help Yuzu with administrative tasks. *****Hana discovers in papers that Ooarai had more tanks than they have now. **A search for new tanks is launched. ***Hana & Yuzu review Ooarai's Sensha-Dō club history. ***Miho, Mako, Noriko, Akebi, Taeko & Shinobu found a 75mm KwK 40 L/43 long barreled gun being used to hung laundry in an abandoned area of Ooarai school. ****Leopon Team occasionally takes hot baths on such a place for relaxing after hard work. ***Yukari, Erwin, Saemonza, Oryou & Caesar found a Renault B1 Bis in a swamp. ****Yukari earns her soul name "Guderian". ***Saori, Yuuki, Aya, Karina, Azusa, Ayumi and Saki got lost in the carrier depth while searching. **Miho, Hana, Yukari & Mako formed a rescue team to retrieve Saori & the 1st Years. ***They retrieve Saori and the Rabbit Team in Reserve Vault 17 alongside a new tank. **Saori asks Yukari about the nickname Erwin gave her and chose the her own soul name to be "Cinderella".MLLSD (Web Edition) "Soul Name" **Anzio Girls High School makes budget cuts to acquire their new secret weapon.Anzio OVA ***Anchovy's introduction of their secret weapon is cut short by the lunch time. **Student Council learning rumors that Anzio acquired a new tank sent Yukari to infiltrates their carrier (like she did with Saunders). ***Yukari learn from Pepperoni's mouth that Anzio's secret weapon is the Carro Armato P26/40.Anzio OVA (in the film "Akiyama Yukari's Great Anzio Infiltration") **During the Strategic briefing Yukari storms in the Student Council's room and shares her intels. **Miho pays a visit to Hippo Team in their house searching for intels on the P26/40. ***Caesar manages to translate some Italian books to gather P26/40 specs. ***Miho and the rest of Hippo Team learns that Caesar knows someone in Anzio. **Ooarai girls engage in a mock-up training where Panzer IV emulates the P26/40 and the Type 89B stands for CV.33. **Nekota made her first attempt to join the Sensha-dō team, failing... **Anzu assigns Sodoko, Gomoyo & Pazomi to the newly found Renault B1 Bis after it gets repaired. **Automotive Club made substantial damage to retrieve the Tiger(P) from the depth of the carrier. And promised that once repairing it, they'll drive it. **Just before match the whole Sensha-Dō team is summoned to a final briefing.MLLSD (Web Edition) "Gourmet High" Tournament - Quarter-finals *''Anime Arc'' **Just before the match Anchovy met with Miho. ***Caesar reunite with her childhood friend Carpaccio. **The match between Ooarai Girls High School & Anzio Girls High School begins. ***Ooarai eliminates Anzio and goes to semi-finals. ***After the match, Anzio girls throws a hugs party to thank all the participants and officials. ****Hana's blackhole stomach devastates Anzio's food stock.MLLSD (Web Edition) "Today's #1 Crisis" ****Judges Kanon Sasagawa, Hibiki Inatomi & Remi Takashima stuff their face in Anzio party.MLLSD Vol.3 - Omake 4 - It's Judgement! **The match between St. Gloriana Girls High School & Yogurt Academy occurs.Gekkan Senshado Magazine ***St. Gloriana eliminates Yogurt and goes to semi-finals. ***Darjeeling, Assam and Orange Pekoe enjoyed some yogurt after the match. ***Darjeeling proposes a future practice match to Yogurt's vice-commander. **The match between Pravda Girls High School & Viking Fisheries High School occurs. ***Pravda eliminates Viking and goes to semi-finals. **The match between Kuromorimine Girls High School & Jatkosota High School occurs.Gekkan Senshado Magazine ***Kuromorimine eliminates Jatkosota and goes to semi-finals. Quarter-finals & Semi-finals Interlude *''MLLSD Arc'' **Once returned to their Schoolship Anchovy try to find out what gone wrong in the match against Ooarai.MLLSD (Web Edition) "Important Lesson Learned" Tournament - Semi-finals *''Anime Arc'' **The match between Kuromorimine Girls High School & St. Gloriana Girls High School occurs.Gekkan Senshado Magazine ***Kuromorimine eliminates St. Gloriana and goes to finals.Episode 8 (mentionned by Darjeeling) **Darjeeling pays a visit to Katyusha in their schooship after St.Gloriana's defeat.Episode 8 ***While tasting tea and Russian cakes they talk about the upcoming match. **Automotive Club finish maintenance on tanks. ***The Renault B1 Bis is restored. ***The Panzer IV is upgraded with the long gun and additional armor plating making it an Ausf.F2. **Sodoko, Gomoyo & Pazomi joins the Sensha-Dō team as Mallard Team and are assigned to the Renault B1 Bis. **Anzu summons Miho to the Student Council room. ***Student Council share with Miho their last year memories. ***Student Council couldn't tell Miho about the stakes of the tournament, to not put a heavy burden on her shoulder. **Shiho learns about Miho being part of Ooarai's Sensha-dō team and fighting Pravda in the semi-finals. ***Shiho will go to the semi-finals to tells Miho that if she lose she will be disinheritate to not disgrace Nishizumi family. **Yuri Isuzu will assist to the semi-finals with Shinzaburo. **Ooarai's Schoolship docks somewhere in Russia.Momo mentionned they passed the 50th North parallel. The match take place somewhere in Russia (maybe Kamchatka). **Katyusha and Nonna arrives on site for the greeting. ***But instead Katyusha looks down on Ooarai and taunt Miho about the 62ⁿᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament|last year finals]]. **The match between Pravda Girls High School & Ooarai Girls High School begins. ***Ooarai are constrained to a 3-hour siege in a church to surrender. ****Momo & Anzu reveal to other members that the school will be close down if they lose.Episode 9 ****Two teams are sent to scouting the onwards. *****Mako & Sodoko due to their 20/10 vision spots several tanks before being detected and spots many others while fleeing. *****Erwin & Yukari gather intels about the flag tank from Nina by impersonating Pravda students.OVA 5 ****Ooarai reject Katyusha surrender proposal. ***After being hit Aya switch her glasses with broken ones.MLLSD (Web Edition) "It's an Act" ***Ooarai eliminates Pravda and goes to finals.Episode 10 Semi-finals & Finals Interlude *''MLLSD Arc'' **Nina is severely reprimanded by Katyusha & Nonna for leaking intels to the enemy.MLLSD Vol.1 - Omake 2 - It's the Melancholy of Nina! **Leopon Team after repairing all tanks, relax in their "drum bath" near the old clubs room buildings but forgot to take spare clothes. MLLSD Vol.4 - Chapter 21 - After Maintenance, It's Gotta be a Bath! (Tsuchiya mentions about the repairs "This time was really tough, right." The Pravda match is the one where Ooarai tanks were the most heavily damaged.) ***They tried their best to reach a safe place naked without being exposed but failed to do so and were on headline of Ooarai School's newspaper the next day. *''Anime Arc'' **The Tiger(P) is restored by The Automotive Club. **Mallard & Rabbit Team scout the town in search of new tanks. **With donations Turtle Team buys a "Hetzer Upgrade Kit". **Nekota (gathering all her courage after a failed attempt) ask Miho to join Sensha-Dō team. ***She reveals the location of an abandoned tank in a parking lot. **Newcomers join the team. ***The Tiger(P) is assigned to the Automotive Club as Leopon Team. ****Nakajima, Hoshino, Suzuki and Tsuchiya. ***Type 3 Chi-Nu is assigned to the Gamer Team as Anteater Team. ****Nekota, Piyotan and Momoga. **Anglerfish and Turtle Team upgrade their tanks. ***The Panzer 38(t) is converted to a Hetzer with the "Hetzer Upgrade Kit". ***The Panzer IV is upgraded with Schürtzen making it an Ausf.H. **'August 10th:' Saori obtain her Amateur Radio Operator License.Episode 10 (writen on Saori's Licence) **Mako's Granny left the Hospital. **Hana took part to an Ikebana exhibition in which she reconcile with her mother. **All teams spend their last night before the Finals. ***Turtle Team goes to the "Cook Fan" to eat "Tankatsu". ***Anglerfish Team gather at Miho's place for dinner. ****Saori reveals that to her friends that she got (with Mako's help) her Amateur 2nd-class Radio Operator license (instead of a boyfriend as everyone thought). ***Duck Team play Volleyball. ***Hippo Team have a dinner on the Schoolship side. ***Leopon Team are fixing the Tiger(P) while Hoshino took care of food. ***Anteater Team is seen dining on their tank. ***Mallard Team is seen eating while Sodoko writing some school regulations on paper. ***Rabbit Team is seen watching war movie "Kelly's Heroes" while dining. Tournament - Finals *''Anime Arc'' **Anchovy and Anzio girls arrive on site early at the morning to have a good places to watch the match.Anzio OVA Epilogue ***After an all night party, all Anzio girls fall asleep exhausted and will sleep during the entire match. **Ooarai Schoolship docks in Shizuoka Prefecture and rally East Fiji Training Grounds by train. **Taiga Ou from Ooarai Broadcast Club is seen covering the event. **Miho is visited and encouraged by all her former rivals: Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, Kay, Alisa, Naomi, Katyusha and Nonna. **During the greetings Miho is harshly taunted by Erika. ***Koume Akaboshi reunited with Miho and thanks her for saving her life during the last finals. **The match between Ooarai Girls High School & Kuromorimine Girls High School begins.Episode 11 ***The StuG is immmobilized... Anzio girls still sleeping.Anzio OVA Epilogue ***The Maus is immmobilized... Anzio girls still sleeping.Anzio OVA EpilogueEpisode 12 ***The Tiger(P) is immmobilized... Anzio girls still sleeping.Anzio OVA Epilogue ***Ooarai eliminates Kuromorimine and win the tournament... Anzio girls finally wake up, but too late.Anzio OVA Epilogue **Judge Kanon Sasagawa ask to switched by one of the other judges, fearing to not be impartial anymore as she is attached to Ooarai girls...MLLSD (Web Edition) "But I'm a Judge" ***...only to find them crying in joy. **Miho is acclaimed by all her team members (especially Anzu). Ooarai Girls High School won't close... for now. **Sodoko erase all Mako's absences and late arrivals. **Maho congratulates Miho for her victory and finding her style outside Nishizumi's one. **Shiho Nishizumi applaudes for her daughter's victory. **All the Sensha-Dō team parade in the streets of Ooarai and rejoins their Schoolship. *''MLLSD Arc'' **Hana and Saori try to offer Onigris to judges but are declined by head-judge Kanon Sasagawa fearing of bribeby.MLLSD Vol.3 - Omake 4 - It's Judgement! Anime & Film Interlude *''Anime Arc'' **After returning home, all Ooarai Sensha-dō celebrate their victory.OVA 6 **The student council makes announcements and reads several congratulatory letters. **They then quickly dispensing with formalities and organises a team competition, named the "Hidden Talent Contest", wherein each teams must put on a performance without resorting to their respective areas of expertise. ***Mallard Team goes first, using the identical Morals-Committee-regulation hairstyles of their members to perform illusions. ***Leopon Team does a magic show, with their grand finale being to 'convert' the Type 89B into a Tiger(P), which outrages members of Duck Team. ***Anteater Team puts on an A Cappella song, but are booed off the stage for its musical inadequacy. ***Rabbit Team performs a gymnastics routine. ***Duck Team does impersonation of other characters. ****Taeko & Shinobu impersonate Darjeeling & Orange Pekoe. ****Akebi impersonate Momo & Yuzu. ****Noriko impersonate members of Anglerfish Team. ***Hippo Team acts out a selection of scenes from the book Little Women, but repeatedly digress into historical content, and are hence disqualified. ***Anglerfish Team carries out a performance as the 'Panzer 5', a Super-Sentai-style group defending Ooarai from the clutches of the evil student council, until Anzu Kadotani gets over-competitive and hits back. ***Turtle Team does a performance of the ballet Swan Lake. ****Yuzu posing as Odette/The White Swan. ****Anzu posing as Prince Siegfried. ****Momo posing as Odile/The Black Swan. ***3rd place is awarded to Rabbit Team. 2nd place goes to Anglerfish Team. Finishing in 1st is the student council, a biased decision that is initially met by outrage. * MLLSD Arc **Kanon, Hibiki and Remi dining and drinking at Oji-san's booth.MLLSD Vol.3 - Omake 4 - It's Judgement! ***Hibiki and Remi share their stories playing Ooarai & Pravda kids.MLLSD Vol.3 - Omake 4 - It's Judgement! ***Kanon is frustrated that only Sensha-Dō tank girls became popular.MLLSD Vol.3 - Omake 4 - It's Judgement! ***Kanon imitates Captain Ami Chōno, only to find her appears during the impersonation.MLLSD Vol.3 - Omake 4 - It's Judgement! ***Ami finally retains the judges for an all-night drinking.MLLSD Vol.3 - Omake 4 - It's Judgement! **Nonna & Katyusha summons girls from other schools to Café Leclerc for an "Ooarai Girls Countermeasure Meeting!" to defeat Ooarai's girls next time, afraid of losing because of a rumor spread by Darjeeling that the loser of a training match will perform the Anglerfish dance in public. The meeting is observed by Karina & Saki relayed to Turtle Team.MLLSD Vol.2 - C06+C06.5 - It's the Ooarai Girls Countermeasure Meeting! ***Kay arrives late at the meeting causing Katyusha to fall asleep. ***Darjeeling was already on site posing as waitress. ***Anchovy is knock down by Katyusha aiming at Darjeeling and Kay making fun on her. ***In the end the meeting didn't occurs and St. Gloriana, Pravda and Saunders girls doing silly stuff in the street. ***Anchovy after regaining conciousness still waiting for the other girls at the Café. Film events Exihibition Match * MLLSD Arc **Kinuyo Nishi announces to her teammates that they will have a mixed-team match with Ooarai against St.Gloriana and Pravda.MLLSD (Web Edition) "Chi-Hatan Arrives on Scene!" **Tamada suggests to go meet Ooarai with their "traditionnal tankery" uniform (Anglerfish costume) which Nishi totally. **Much to Ooarai girls astonishment Chi-Ha-Tan girls arrives in Ooarai wearing the Anglerfish costume. *''Film Arc'' **'August 25th'In Japan the High School Academic Year in Japan 2nd trimester starts around September 1st and Yukari announce the next (wrongfully called) semester next week. ***The match between Chi-ha-Tan/Ooarai and St.Gloriana/Pravda occurs.GuP der Film ****St.Gloriana/Pravda win the exhibition match. ***All teams spend the after match in hot bath or sauna... except Anteater Team who goes to the arcade. ***Anzu is urgently summoned to the school. Closure and Operation "I Shall Return" *''Film Arc'' **'August 25th'In Japan the High School Academic Year in Japan 2nd trimester starts around September 1st and Yukari announce the next (wrongfully called) semester next week. ***All Ooarai girls return to the school only to find the gate sealed. ***MEXT representative Renta Tsuji along with Anzu who announce them that the school with be closed at the end of Summer Vacations on August 31st and the carrier sent to scrap. ***As there is no trace of any signed agreement Renta Tsuji didn't respect his parole. ***Every student wanted to rise against the decision but Anzu dissuade them to do so unless they want to everyone being fired if they fight back as Tsuji threaten. ***Every single person on the ship pack their thing out preparing to leave the ship. References Category:Timeline